Playing With Fire
by JinnyTheGreat
Summary: Dealing with a Crossroads Demon was bad enough, but sleeping with one was worse. Especially when you're an Angel of the Lord.  And what if the new God wasn't the Angel we all thought him to be? God!stiel/OC/Crowley Castiel's past is AU.
1. Spinning Chamber

**Author's Note: The only people I own in this story are Gwen and her children. This is my first crack at a Supernatural fanfiction. This how I believe Season 7 should go. ;] Review and let me know what you think!**

**Castiel's past is my own creation!**

**Italy; 1467**

"_You are my daughter, Guinevere! You have been nothing more than an eternal Thorn in my side! You have disobeyed me! How could you? He's lower ranking scum! Those beings you call children.. Abominations. They deserve to die!"_ _Michael threw Castiel to the side, making short work of the two children in front of him. He stared down at them in disgust, grabbing his daughter by the hair. "You will never return to Heaven! You have sinned against me.. And my father. You are no longer welcome!" He turned to Castiel, a murderous look in the eyes of his temporary vessel. "And, you.. Will return with me. I can still use you.." _

_Castiel nodded silently, disappearing from the room. His vessel collapsed to the ground dead beside the children. _

"_You will regret your foolish decisions, Gwen. I promise you." Michael said. "I'm sorry it's come to this.." He quickly disappeared, leaving Gwen grieving on the floor._

Gwen heard her father's voice in her mind. Michael was a selfish angel, worse than any man God had put on Earth. It was a recurring nightmare that attacked her mind when she let her guard down. She saw her two eldest children dead and bloody on the floor. She'd cried and screamed. Katerina and Malachi, their names played over and over in her mind. Her youngest son, Luke, had been ripped from her arms. Wailing for his mother and father.

She pulled her mind out of the darkness, leaning her head against the cool window of the Impala. That nightmare again. That horrible memory. Silently she wondered to herself, for the millionth time, how a father could murder his daughter's two children and take the youngest. She could still feel Luke being ripped from her arms. It had been over 500 years, but the wound was still fresh.

"You're quiet." Dean said from the driver's seat, glancing over at her. He couldn't deny the fact that she was beautiful. Her long copper colored curls that hung loose over her shoulders, her forest green eyes, and her perfect figure. She was definitely one of a kind. Her fiery hair matched her cynical sense of humor which he very much appreciated.

"Just a lot weighing on my mind." Gwen shrugged his comment off, staring out the window. "I really hate car rides.. So monotonous"

"I hear ya." He sighed, taking a sip of the cup of coffee that was keeping him awake. It was silent between them for a short moment. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." Gwen sighed. "But what are we gonna do about Castiel?" It burnt her up on the inside to even mention his name.

"I don't know." Dean frowned, looking up in the rear view mirror. "We should be back at Bobby's soon; we'll figure it out there."

Gwen nodded quietly, looking back at Sam. "How is he?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure." Dean let out a long, defeated sigh. "He says he's okay, but it's clear that he's not."

"Poor kid." Gwen frowned. "Hey, I got some personal stuff I gotta take care of. Mind if I meet you guys back at Bobby's?"

Dean nodded silently. He didn't want her to go. He got tired of being alone in the quiet, but he did what Dean does best, swallowed his emotions and went on.

"Be careful, alright? If you need me.. Summon me." Gwen said a moment before disappearing from the car.

The omens of what was to come had driven her into taking desperate measures. She'd made deals with Crowley in the past, but never one like this. That demon drove a bargain too hard to deny. She reappeared behind Crowley, taking a deep breath. It was like a game of Russian roulette with him, either hit or miss. He was still there, which meant he'd never lost.

"I knew you'd come." Crowley turned to face her, a smirk already gracing his features. He poured them both a glass of scotch, placing the one in her hand. He pushed her hair out of her face. "You look beautiful, as always." He normally only made deals with humans, but Gwen was fun to play with. If only he could thank Lucifer for leading him to her.

Gwen subtly rolled her eyes, but took a sip of the liquid floating in the glass. "Why thank you, Crowley."

"Take a seat." Crowley grinned, offering her his lap.

"No thanks." Gwen downed the rest of the glass, pouring herself another. She took a seat across from him. "Must be paradise out here."

"It's never paradise with you, love." Crowley took a small sip of his drink, chuckling.

"I thought it was supposed to keep angels out." Gwen gave him a small smirk.

"You're a special case." He said charmingly, downing the rest of the dark colored liquid. "Now, let's discuss why you're here."

"I want the spell." Gwen leaned forward a bit.

"And who is it you want to bring back?" Crowley asked, clearing his throat.

"I need Michael." She looked up at him. "And Lucifer. They can help us bring down Castiel."

"Ah, yes." Crowley said nervously. "One problem. Castiel is smiting people left and right that cross him. What makes you any different?" He watched her grow distant in a matter of seconds.

"There are a lot of things that make me different." Gwen stood up, washing her glass out. "Do you not ever clean around here?"

"I'm King of Hell. Cleaning isn't one of my top my priorities." Crowley stepped up behind, a hand on her waist. He was going to hate having to kill her, but that was how he operated. "Now, you never answered my question." He turned her around to face him.

"And I don't plan to." She pushed him away. "Just give me the spell."

"How do you plan on bringing them back, exactly?" He sighed, leaning back against the counter.

"I'm the daughter of Michael the Archangel." She said firmly. "I'm more powerful than you believe me to be. If I can bind Michael and Lucifer to me, I can have Castiel think they'll do his bidding. When in reality, they're doing mine." She looked down at her feet.

"And what do I get in return?" He asked, raisin an eyebrow in curiosity.

"My grace." She frowned. "It'll be no use to me if this fails."

He wondered if she knew Castiel had been there earlier and probably knew she was here now. "Brave little angel you are, Gwen."

She closed her eyes when he said her name. Why did she keep coming back to him? Dealing with a Crossroads Demon was bad, but sleeping with one was worse. Before it was all over, she was going to end up dead. It didn't matter to her as long as she kept Sam and Dean safe and away from Castiel. "I cant.." She stepped away from him.

Crowley held his hands up in defeat. "Let me know when you need that spell." He slid a hand up into her hair. "We'll settle it then." He whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck.

Gwen's eyes fluttered closed before she realized what was happening. "C-Crowley.." She sighed quietly.

"Yes, dear?" He chuckled into her ear, drawing her body towards his.

An invisible force sent Crowley flying to the other end of the trailer. "Now.. If you don't mind." She grabbed the bottle of scotch and was gone, all in less than a minute.

"Well someone likes to play rough." Crowley smirked, standing up and brushing himself off. "I'll remember that." He reached for the bottle when he realized it was gone. "Little bitch.." He mumbled, opening his cabinets. He pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels. "Oh, well. This'll work for now." He poured himself a small glass. "Time to relax.." He started to take a seat just as he felt himself being summoned. "Of course.."

* * *

><p>"You called?" Gwen said, appearing in front of Castiel with her arms crossed. She stared down at her feet, appearing to look bored. It was hard for to even be around Castiel. Even after 500 years, she could feel the anger boil up inside of her. She had lost everything while he just stood there.<p>

"Yes." Castiel nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder. He stared down into her beautiful green eyes, the guilt overcoming him. He felt her smack his hand away. "You are under my control now, Gwen. It's best you remember that."

"If _you _don't remember, I was banished from heaven! I belong to no one." She curled her lip.

"I am your new God, Gwen. You will bow down.. And profess your love. I will not hesitate to destroy you." Castiel grabbed Gwen by the arm. Her skin boiled under his hand.

She winced audibly, closing her eyes. "Then destroy me. It's inevitable."

He released her arm gently. "I don't want to have to kill you. I'll come for you again and when I do.. Be ready."

"Or what?" Gwen asked, taking a step forward. "You'll _smite_ me? I'm waiting." She said venomously. "I left that part of my life a long time ago, but it doesn't seem you or Lucifer could ever accept it."

Castiel pushed her back against the wall roughly. Her body making an impression in the concrete. "You are an angel of the Lord now and therefore belong to me. Your soul may belong to Crowley, but you belong to me." Before she could even blink he was gone.

She let out a pained groaned as she removed herself from the wall. How could he know about Crowley? Not ever Sam and Dean knew. Well, he was God now. Anything is possible now, she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"Before I give you this spell to bind Death, which is a death wish, I promise you.." Crowley smirked. "I need some information."<p>

"On what?" Bobby asked gruffly.

"You mean, there's actually something you can't find out on your own?" Dean raised an eyebrow smirking.

"Oh, I could.." Crowley's smirk grew. "It would just be significantly harder."

"Dean, just shut up." Sam rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"What's the story of your little angel friend?" Crowley asked, pretending not to know Gwen.

"Gwen?" Sam asked. "Uh, well.."

Dean stopped him before he started. "Why should we tell you?"

"I could always just forget about the spell." Crowley shrugged, starting to put the book back inside his jacket.

"Alright, alright.." Sam stood up. " We don't know much besides the fact that Michael massacred all her children It was a long time ago. I found the legend in a book a few months back.."

Dean stared up at Sam. "And you didn't say anything?"

"I thought if she wanted to talk about it, she would." Sam sighed. "The legend says Michael punished his daughter by killing her two children and took the third. He was raised as a soldier for God, but I couldn't find anything about him."

"Hm.. Interesting." Crowley placed the book in Sam's hand. "Good luck, Giraffe." The boys had to be suicidal to pull a stunt like this, but hey, he got what he needed. He always did. Regret wasn't a word in his vocabulary.

* * *

><p>Gwen was waiting for Crowley in his chair when he returned to his trailer, her feet propped up on a stool. "Took you long enough." She looked up at him. "You know.. You should really get those symbols fixed." She grinned.<p>

"What a pleasant surprise." Crowley extended his hand to her and pulled her body toward him.

"I need that spell, love." Gwen whispered, sliding her arms up around his neck.

"Do you really need it right now?" Crowley's hands slid slowly down her waist. He loved the shape of her body and the way if felt against his. He was never one for redheads, until the night she ended up in his bed. He cared for her more than he knew he should. She'd grown on him. Her smile, her laugh, the way she said his name. He knew when he looked at her, he'd met his match.

"It can wait.." She slid up onto the small counter, crushing her lips into his. Everything between them was so intense, so passionate, and she loved it all. She lost herself when she felt his skin against hers. The feeling was unlike anything else she'd felt in her 7,000 years of being.

* * *

><p>Gwen pulled her shirt down over her head and watched as Crowley zipped his pants. "The deal is sealed." She slid her jeans up her legs, strapping her silver heels back onto her feet.<p>

"I would say so." Crowley watched her get dressed, a sated look upon his face.

"Now I do need that spell." Gwen reached for the small piece of paper when he jerked it out of her reach. "What the hell!"

"If this fails.. And I'm caught with you, your son will pay the price." He whispered, pressing his lips against hers. "Good luck, darling. You need it."

She was frozen by his words. "M-My what?"

"Your son, darling. Luke is his name, right?" Crowley smirked.

Gwen narrowed her eyes. "Sick bastard.." She grabbed the piece of paper and shoved him away. "My past is none of your fucking business." She snapped.

"Oh, but sweetheart, it's my business now." He placed a kiss on her cheek. "Thank the Giraffe for me. Without him.. I would've never known."

She took a deep breath, vanishing from his sight. It felt like a punch to the stomach. It had been centuries since anyone had even spoken Luke's name. She gripped the piece of paper tightly in her hands while she regained her composure. This was it. The bullet was in the chamber, ready to go off on her any second.


	2. Fallen

**AN:**

**Well, here's chapter two Let me know what you think.(: I'm quite pleased with it to be honest.**

Gwen was sitting at the table in Bobby's kitchen, staring down at the piece of paper in front of her. The thought of bringing her father out of Lucifer's cage haunted her mind. All the other angels believed that Michael was admirable and it was Lucifer who was the sinner, it Gwen's eyes, it was the other way around. Michael was once loved by God and everyone who came to know him, but Gwen never did.

Her thoughts wondered to Gabriel. She let out a defeated sigh, taking a sip of the wine in the glass on table. Her uncle had raised her when Michael had pushed her away. No one knew the heart Gabriel really had. He never wanted to be part of the fighting; he only wanted it to stop.

She watched the dark red liquid as it sloshed around in the glass. The liquid resembled blood too much for her taste, but she had never acquired a taste for beer or whiskey. The bottle of scotch she had taken from Crowley was already gone, there hadn't been much left but it been worth it anyway. Her fingers traced the tattered edges of the stained piece of paper lying on the table. She had spent almost a week trying to decipher the damn thing, but so far, nothing. The more she read, the angrier she became. She knew fucking around with Crowley was bad news, but when it involved the welfare of humanity, it always became a dirty game he played.

Over the last 9,000 years, it felt as if everything had been taken from her. She was robbed of a father, a husband, children, her wings, white dresses, and even her very existence. The only thing she had left was her grace, which Michael had left intact. She could still hear his voice in the depths of her mind. The voices of the various vessels, most recently Adam. It had left her disconnected from heaven with a bitter taste in the back of her mouth and sour feelings toward Michael that she hadn't yet come to terms with.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the sight of a word that sparked her interest. Crowley had played her ever more than she could have ever imagined. _Gabriel_was written in corner of the paper. She knew it! There was always a catch. Resurrecting a human was a quick and easy job, but when you throw an Archangel into the mix, it drained almost all of her power. It had to be done.

She took one last long sip of wine before placing her glass in the sink. She closed up all the books, stacking them up in the corner of the table. She folded up the piece of paper, adding more wrinkles to its fading surface.

"You've been reading a lot more lately." Dean said, stepping up behind her. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"It's nothing." Gwen shook her head. She felt the guilt starting to weigh on her. "Just trying to see if I could find anything to help."

"Ah." Dean nodded. "Well, you find anything?"

"Nothing that would really make impact. They don't necessarily write a book on killing God." She said sarcastically, grinning up at him.

Dean smirked, resisting the urge to stare down her shirt. He glanced down, but looked back up quickly.

"Smooth, Dean. Real smooth. And subtle." She rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should go get laid."

Dean shook her head. "Not right now." He frowned. "I'm still worried about Sam."

"Me too." Gwen nodded. "Dammit, Castiel.." She mumbled to herself, pulling her cellphone from her back pocket. She unlocked the touch screen phone in her hand. "You need anything, sweetheart?" She really did love these boys. It hurt her so much more when she realized there was nothing she could do.

"No, I'm fine." Dean gave her a small smile. "Wait, I do have a question." He frowned.

"What?" She pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I read something about.. Michael's Massacre." He watched the expression on her face change. "He killed your children."

Gwen looked away from him, hiding the anger in her eyes. "That was a long time ago, Dean. That part of my life is behind me."

"How is it you know Cas so well?" He crossed his arms.

"How do you know about that?" She whirled around to face him, narrowing her eyes.

"Like I said, I read it.." Dean held his hands up, trying to showing her he meant no harm.

"I-I have to go.." She disappeared before he could say anything else to add fuel to the already blazing fire.

* * *

><p>Gwen was once again facing the side of Crowley's trailer, the angel proofing symbols doing nothing to keep her out. She slid her hand into her back pocket, pulling out the piece of paper. She appeared inside the small kitchen. "Honey, I'm home." She smirked when Crowley came up out of his chair.<p>

"Well, isn't this lovely." Crowley's smile was cruel. "It took you a little longer to figure it out than I thought it would. Let's drink to it, shall we?"

She watched as he poured them both a small glass of scotch. "The rest of that bottle was great, thanks." She leaned back against the counter.

"Of course, darling." He sneered. "Anything you want. Your wish is my command, you know that."

"Always," She rolled her eyes, taking a sip from the glass.

"Never forget it." Crowley whispered from behind her. "You know, you're missing one simple clue, love. You're looking far too hard for the things you need."

"What do you mean?" Gwen frowned, turning around to face him.

"Think about it." Crowley rolled his eyes. "Do you really believe Lucifer would kill his own brother?"

"I was there. He's _dead_, Crowley. I saw it all." Gwen shook her head. "I saw his wings."

"You saw what Lucifer willed you to see. How can an angel like you not understand that?" Crowley downed the rest of his drink, closing his eyes. He loved the burning feel of the alcohol. It was a very welcome sensation.

"Are you saying I have to pull him from perdition?" Gwen asked, watching Crowley closely.

"You got it." Crowley placed the cap back on the bottle of scotch.

"Why do I need Gabriel?" Gwen inquired, narrowing her eyes.

"Why do you need Gabriel?" Crowley asked mockingly. "Only an Archangel can help you open the cage now. And since the others are'dead,' he made quotations with his fingers, "It's supposed to_stay_ closed."

"I knew I'd find you here.." A piercing voice came from above as Castiel emerged in front of them.

"Castiel.." Gwen took a deep breath, looking away.

He nodded silently. "You can't hide from me, Gwen. You are, once again, an Angel of the Lord."

"I pledged my allegiance to saving Sam and Dean, not to you." Gwen seethed, stepping forward as excruciating pain racked her whole entire body. She felt as if she was being burned from the inside out. She let out a loud scream, falling to her knees.

"I don't want to have to kill you, Gwen." Castiel said softly, increasing the pain.

Gwen collapsed onto the floor, no longer able to scream. The pain was too much to take. The blood inside her vessel began to boil. Sweltering tears streamed down her cheeks, leaving burnt and bloody spots in their wake. "C-Cas.." She managed to choke out.

"Finally come to smite me, have you?" Crowley asked, pouring himself a shot. "Before you do, let me have this one last drink." He lifted the shot glass to his mouth, but it disappeared from his hand.

"This doesn't involve you, Crowley." Castiel leaned down to Gwen, touching two fingers to her forehead retracting the pain from her body. "This is your last chance. When I come for you again you will pledge your allegiance to _me__or_ I will destroy you." In Gwen's mind, he forced the images of their dead children into her mind. She caught a quick glimpse of Luke, but before she could ask questions, it was gone. The projection began to transform, the faces of her children became those of Sam and Dean. She saw them wrapped in chains, tattered and bruised with dried blood caked onto their skin.

Gwen shook her head quickly, hoping the images would fade from her memory. She could taste the salt from her tears, the burns on her face stung as they healed.

"An angel.. Should never touch the ground." Castiel said with a tone distaste before he vanished from their sight.

* * *

><p>"C'mon.." Crowley frowned, pulling Gwen up off the floor. For the first moment in his time as a demon, he hated seeing someone in pain. He couldn't bear seeing her like this. Castiel had her by the throat, he could see it now.<p>

"I'm fine." Gwen shook her head again, her face in her hands. "I'm fine.." She paused. "I.. I need your help." Never once had Gwen ever asked for his help. "Bringing Gabriel back."

"Come with me," he sighed irritably. He extended his hand. Crowley decided he would do Gwen this one little favor and when it was over, she was on her own again. He cared too much about his own life and his position over Hell. He wouldn't let her compromise any of it. The faster it was done, the faster he could hide.

* * *

><p>Gwen stood with Crowley inside the empty barn somewhere not far from his trailer, her body still throbbing from the pain. If Castiel would have tried it on a human, they would have died instantly. Gwen was unfortunately an angel. Her wounds healed straight away. She never had to worry about disease or even growing older. She had been in the same vessel since the Massacre. She watched as he made a large gash in his hand with a jagged blade, dripping the blood into the shape of a pentagram. She noticed the odd look of pleasure on his face.<p>

Crowley's lips moved slowly as he mumbled the Latin words under his breath. Being in charge of hell definitely had its perks. He closed his eyes as the ground beneath him began to rumble. He could hear the sound of the gates opening, the tortured screams of the ones beneath. A large fissure formed in front of him, getting larger by the second. The concrete underneath them disappearing.

Gwen had seen resurrections before, but never someone being pulled from the depths of hell. She could feel her heart pounding in the chest of her vessel. Then, before her eyes, Gabriel appeared. The body of his vessel was bloody and beaten, but surprisingly he had enough strength to be standing on his feet. His clothes were torn and burnt. Her eyes widened and she took a step forward, but Crowley stuck an arm out to stop her.

"Wait..." He whispered, watching Gabriel through his narrowed eyes. Gabriel's eyes so dark and vacant, Crowley believed he had been possessed.

"Gwen." Gabriel's wounds healed immediately as he popped the knuckles on his right hand. "What a pleasant surprise.." He took a look around the barn.

Gwen could sense the difference in Gabriel. His aura was darker now, all his emotions buried beneath the surface. "I need your help, Gabe."

"You want to open the cage.." Gabriel speculated, running a hand through his hair. "Why me?"

"Because only an Archangel, or Castiel, can open the cage now." Gwen looked down at the front tips of the stiletto heels on her feet. "I believe Lucifer can unleash his true power and defeat Castiel.."

"And what happens afterwards? Hm?" Gabriel asked sarcastically. "Do me, you, Lucifer, Raphael, and Michael go back to being a happy family?"

"Michael and Lucifer will be bound to me." Gwen held her hand up. "Just like you are now."

"You can't bind the Archangels, Gwen. You know better." Gabriel took a small step forward.

"We have to defeat Castiel.. If we don't, he's going to kill anyone who doesn't bow down to him. Like Sam and Dean." She paused. "A-And Luke."

"Castiel wouldn't kill your son." Gabriel lowered his voice slightly.

"I don't know anymore." Gwen mumbled. "You don't understand, I have to save them.."

"I told you not to get attached!" Gabriel said harshly.

"They saved me. From Michael. I owe them both my life." Gwen snapped. She knew arguing with Gabriel was pointless, but for once she knew she was right. "We both know now that your father has disappeared, Lucifer's true power will be returned to him."

Gabriel lowered his gaze to the ground, the portal below them returning to their sight. He closed his eyes, raising his arms above his head.

The screams returned, but louder this time. Gwen could hear the sounds of chains being rattled and the squeak of a door being opened little by little. She pulled the paper from her back pocket and grabbed the knife from Crowley's hand. She made a large laceration to her palm, her blood dripping into the blazing hole beneath them. The words on the paper poured from her lips when she heard the sound the gates slamming beneath her.

"Well, look who it is." Lucifer stood across from Gwen with his brother Michael at his side. "If it isn't the Dynamic Duo, Gwen and Gabriel."

Michael narrowed his eyes. "You foolish girl.." The words were Michael's, but came from the lips of Adam.

"Hello, father." Gwen wore a sinister smirk. "Nice to see you again."

Michael rushed toward Gwen only to be thrown back to the ground roughly, the dust of the concrete filling his eyes.

"Ah, ah, ah.." Gwen shook her head. "Not this time.." For the first time in her long life, she had control over her father. He could no longer harm her or even attempt to. Maybe, after all these years, she would avenge her children and find her son. Little did they know, they were soon to become Gwen's greatest weapons.


End file.
